


The Best Day Possible:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fishing, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relaxing, Reminiscing, Time off, Vacation, concerned, forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Joe & Nash met after they took their vacation, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Joe & Nash met after they took their vacation, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

It was such a beautiful day in California, & Captain Nash Bridges was in such a happy mood, cause he spent sometime with his father, Nick Bridges, who was on his way to not remembering anything anymore, which saddens the younger Bridges, So he came up with an unforgettable trip of fishing, relaxing, & going out & having fun around town, since he had time to do it, & the elderly man was besides himself, cause his son wanted to spend some time with him.

 

As he was entering the barge to get the first cup of coffee of the day, His partner, & best friend, Inspector Joe Dominguez, came up behind him, & exclaimed with happiness, "Hey, Nashman, What's shaking ? !", The Head of the SIU smiled, & said, "I am good, How was your vacation, Bubba ?", Joe filled him in, & Nash chuckled, & said, "So the family enjoyed themselves, Huh ?", Joe said this in response to his question.

 

"Yeah, Everyone was enjoying themselves & having a ball, JJ was actually being responsible, by babysitting his little sister, & spending time with her, while me & Inger got to have some time to ourselves, which was needed after that crappy week, we had". Nash grimaced & said, "Please, Don't remind me, I am almost trying to forget it", & the latin cop asked, "So, Did Nick like his surprise trip ?", Nash just smiled, as Joe waited for him further go into the details.

 

"Yeah, He did, It was definitely need, He did so much for me during years, Especially being a help with Cassidy, When he was with it, So I figure that this is my way of saying, "Thank you to him, You know ?", Joe nodded, & said, "I know, Brother, I betcha he was definitely touched by you doing this all for him", Nash replied softly, "Yeah, He was", & Joe just hugged him, "It's gonna be okay, Nash, Don't waste on "What if ?", Just focus on the now, & what Alzheimer's brought to you", Nash said with a smile, "I know, Bubba, I will, I have pictures, Wanna see ?", "What kind of question is that ?, Of course I want to see", The Latin Cop said, as he gestured for his friend to hand them over.

 

They stopped to set up their desks for the day, & they got their coffees, & Joe smiled, as he looked the small stack of pictures, seeing the father/son duo having so much fun, doing the things that they weren't able to do, cause they are both so busy. "I take it, That this was the best day possible, You had experienced ?", Nash smirked, & said, "You bet your fucking ass, It was, Bubba, It was the best", The Latin Inspector handed the pictures back, & they went straight to their paperwork, as they waited for Harvey, & Evan to come in, so they go & solve their first case.

 

"Hey, Nashman ?", Joe calls across from his desk with a smile, "Yeah, Brother ?", Nash said, as he turned to face him. "I am glad you had this experience with him, You deserve some happiness in your life", The Handsome Captain smiled, & said, "Thanks, Brother, & they went back to their work in silence, Each thinking that they won't take family for granted, & pay more attention to that aspect of it, so they can always have happiness in their lives.

 

The End.


End file.
